youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Scott The Woz
FOR MORE INFORMATION ON SCOTT THE WOZ, PLEASE VISIT the Scott the Woz Wiki Scott Daniel Wozniak (born: ), better known online as Scott The Woz, is an American YouTuber whose content mostly revolves around video games. Unlike most other video game-related YouTubers, Scott's videos generally focus on a topic (e.g. E3 2018, Console Revisions, Cheat Codes, etc.) or a console (e.g. Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii, etc.) instead of a specific game. However, this is not always the case, as he has uploaded videos on games in the past, with some examples being Super Mario Galaxy, Night Trap, and Wii Music and his Tales from the Backlog series. He has also uploaded videos not based on video games, such as "FIRST TIME VAPE SHOP VISIT! - VLOG", among others. Scott has also blended commentary with live action skits, notably in "The Great Mysteries of Gaming". History Scott's first videos were very differnt to his modern videos. "The Internet and You", "FIRST TIME VAPE SHOP VISIT! - VLOG", and "A Tour of my Frat House | Alpha Menorah JavaScript" were all live action and focused on skits instead of commentary. It wasn't until "Nintendo Switch Wish List" when Scott would start making commentary videos. He uploads videos every Sunday, except on breaks and rare occasions. References Scott's videos may feature references/inside jokes. *Dick Vitale's Awesome Baby College Hoops has appeared in the background of every Scott the Woz episode. *Accompanying the game is a bottle of Pepto-Bismol. *The iconic wall slant refers to his old room where he'd record videos. *Madden 08 is periodically referenced as the greatest game to ever exist. *Scott has repeatedly shown his disgust towards Chibi-Robo Ziplash, often destroying them. *He features the Wii game FlingSmash in many of his videos as a recurring joke. Trivia *Scott's outro music is an excerpt of the track "Breakout" from 3D Dot Game Heroes. *Scott seems to be a huge fan of the video game Madden '08. He has put references of the game in his videos and also dedicated an entire video to it. *Scott has mentioned in several videos that he is colourblind. **Some fans don't know that he's serious, though. This is thanks to a running gag being him complaining about over the top medical issues. *In his intro setup, a Sega Genesis can be seen with the game: Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops which had its own video during the finale of Scott the Woz Season 2. *Scott uses many games as a running gag on his show, including Madden '08. *Scott's favourite video game of all time is Super Mario Galaxy. *Scott's favourite game console is the Nintendo GameCube, which he mentions throughout several videos of his. He is also a fan of the Wii. *Scott had an old channel called WozniakNewsTV which he created in 2010 before switching to his current channel. *Scott prefers Super Smash Bros. Brawl over Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Scott does not like Sonic The Hedgehog CD. *Scott is considered "Z tier" according to videogamedunkey's "youtuber tier list." *Scott once took over JonTron's subreddit during Jon's hiatus. *One of Scott's favourite games of all time is Resident Evil 4. *A running joke on Scott's channel is how much he despises Chibi Robo: Ziplash. *Scott separates every 50 episodes into Seasons, with the end of each season being a longer, higher effort video. *Scott does indeed own FlingSmash. *Scott's first video, The Internet and You, was released on VHS on Nov 7, 2019, over 3 years after it's initial release. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Users that joined in 2010